World at Large
by DJ Danbogangsta
Summary: When Bella and her mother are left deep in Charlie's gambling debts after his death, Bella takes up a maid job alongside her mother, Renee, at the impressive Cullen Masion. She thought it was just for money, but she gets so much more...ExB
1. Preface

**A/N One; Characters belong to Mrs. Meyer!!! Not me!!**

**A/N Two; Not ment to offend on any level. **

**A/N Three; Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Preface - The Begining**

Poor; A word that I had never quite become familiar with.

I mean, it's not as if I have never seen the poor, those who lived on the street, or those who were fortunate and lived in their little shacks on the sides of busy roads…no I had _seen_ it, but I had never imagined that word would apply to _me_.

It was a horrifying idea, one that was evident by the looks of it, and one I would have to face; horrifying none the less.

* * *

**Review?**

**~DJ**


	2. Devastating News

**A/N; Chapter one,...Woo!!**

**

* * *

**

**Playlist**

_World at Large – Modest Mouse_

_House of Cards – Radiohead_

_Leif Erikson - Interpol_

* * *

**Chapter One - Devastating News **

** BPOV**

My family had just gotten over the devastating news. My father, the man I never really knew, had passed away. Charlie, as my mother and I referred to him behind closed doors, "Dad" when he was around.

Yes, Charlie was gone, and my mom cried when she found out, but me…me, I never quite minded. Sure he was my father, but he was the father I never knew.

My mother claimed I was brave when I didn't cry at his wake, when I didn't cry at his funeral mass, and when I didn't bat an eyelash when his coffin was lowered into the dark, dark earth.

Yes I was brave to all those around me. To myself, I was indifferent. I cared, but it nothing serious. All I could think about was how I never knew him. Never knew what he was like, what he did, who he was.

Neither did my mother it seems.

Maybe that's why it didn't surprise me much when the important looking lawyers in their newly pressed business suits came pounding on our door; coming in for a "chat" with my mother, and leaving us with a big fat debt.

Charlie's gambling debt, as it were.

Oh, my mother was shocked alright, a lot of "how could he!?" was thrown about. And crying; my mother cried a lot that month.

I was "brave".

It didn't bother me much. Perhaps I never really grasped it then. That all my possessions would be sold, that the house would be sold, heck, even Jake, my dog might be sold…

No, it didn't hit me then.

It didn't hit me until we were in a grungy apartment above the 711 conveniences and gas.

Then it hit me.

We were actually, in all literal meaning of the word, _poor._

Huh.

What's the punch line?

* * *

**And? How's it so far? Thoughts, Feelings, Concerns? :D Love to know!**

**~DJ**


	3. Losers in General

**

* * *

**

**Playlist;**

_I Wanna be Sedated – The Ramones_

_Nasty Girl – Destiny's Child_

_U + UR Hand – P!nk_

* * *

**Chapter two - Losers in General **

"Hun, you know, you're going to be late for school if you don't get a move on.." called my mother down the small little hallway.

"Mmph" was my reply as I stomped about my room looking for my black converse boots that I _knew_ had to be _somewhere_!

Aha! And there they were, sticking out from under my bed. I smiled; See? Disorganization really is the best way to organize.

"Bella! Really!" was my mother's second warning. I could hear her shuffling about in the kitchen, perhaps getting my lunch together for me. Bless her.

I rolled my eyes, and turned towards the mirror to straighten out my hair- well try to at least. The curls I had piled hap-hazard onto my head were falling out of there confines in frizzy stains about my face. I just gave up- what was the point anyways?

Exactly.

None. There really was no point.

"Bella, if you miss that bell I swear-"she let her threat hang, for maximum 'uh-oh' effect. I heard the edge in her voice though, and I knew that it was the last straw. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran into the kitchen.

I threw my bag by the door, opened the fridge, poured some OJ, and chugged it.

"Bella, tomorrow I want you to eat breakfast, really, it's not healthy to skip as you do!" she scolded once again. Really, if I haven't broken the habit by now, can't she just get on and consider me a lost cause? Nope, not my mother, she was a full-on mother bear.

"Yeah, yeah…tomorrow mum…I gotta go!" with that I threw my bag onto my back whipped down the stairs of our small apartment and through the back entrance of the convenience store – waving to Mr. Plum, the owner, as I went.

I stopped at my truck and got in. The thing was a piece of junk, but really it was awesome. Great for a girl like me, poor and all. My mom says I should be happy with what I have, and she's right, I got my converse, right?

-

The drive to school was uneventful, as always, bobbing my head to the retro "Ramones" as I pulled in.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh I wanna be sedated_

Too true.

My best friend Alice was waiting for me by her mothers cast off lesaver, manufactured in a dull green. She was bouncing up and down, full of energy like that energizer bunny. She really just needed a drum.

We both went to Forks High. One of the smallest schools ever, really.

"Hey Bella," she twitted, "I just talked to Mike! He said he needed to talk to you behind the school at exactly 2:25pm!" Her eyebrows went up in down, "Do you think he wants to give you some smooch time?" I looked at her in disbelief, "Smooch time? Alice, really…spare me".

Mike Newton was my current boyfriend. He had asked me out and we'd been dating for about 2 months now. I didn't really love him…in fact; I had no clue why I was even dating him.

Alice just giggled and ran off, calling over her shoulder "Come on were late!"

I rolled my eyes, and headed after her.

-

At lunch, Alice and I took our bathroom break. Actually, more like she took _her_ bathroom break. It was her time to, and I quote, "re-beautify herself". I smiled and went along with it. Alice was who she was.

As we stepped inside we were assaulted with the stench of perfume and makeup powder. Ugh. Jessica and Lauren.

Jessica was notoriously after my boyfriend Mike, and sometimes, I wish she would just take him. Yet since I was in the way of her and her plans involving Mike, she treated me like hell.

"Well, well, look at what we have here, if it isn't the Bella Swan we all know and love," she sneered, "tell me Bella, how does it feel to be living in you're very own 'Busy Bee'?"

Lauren cackled beside her. I wanted to string them up.

Alice went into spitfire mode and shot back offhandedly, "Well, at least she has a home, Jess. Whose house did you whore at last night?"

Jessica just rolled her eyes and finished putting on her disposable face. Alice smiled at me, and I winked. She danced off to another mirror to re-apply her lip-gloss.

Lauren, looking at me in the mirror started speaking, "So Bella, is Mike meeting you after school today?"

I looked at her oddly; she had this small smile creeping onto her lips. She knew something.

"Why yes Lauren, actually, he is. My, my, have you been stalking me again?" I fired in mock horror.

Her smile just got all the wider.

"Ohh, nothing really, Mike is just breaking up with you for Jess."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. Alice was done primping so we turned to leave. I mulled over what they said in my head. Could it be true? And really, did I even care?

"Their just trying to get at you Bella, you know Mike loves you" Alice reassured.

Hmmppf, right.

-

When the bell had rung, I made my way out to where Mike was. He was leaning against the school, one leg propped against the wall, his arms crossed. Oh yeah, he thought he was totally cool.

Did I really love him?

"Hey Bells" he drawled.

"Umm, Hey Mike" I greeted lamely. I think I'll just break up with him…I had come to my decision. I defiantly didn't love him. Why was I dating him anyways??

"So…yeah…" he mumbled. I was getting irritated. Maybe I should just throw it out there; bluntly…'I don't love you!'

"I'm dumping you"

But it wasn't me who said it. It was Mike. All of a sudden I was relieved,…and pissed off.

"Really, and why, may I ask, are you, as you so eloquently put it 'dumping me'?" I made quotation signs with my hands in the air. I glared at him.

"Well, I heard you moved and now you live in that apartment, and…"

I laughed. He was dumping me because I had no money. Classic.

I swore, "Well, thank god for that Mike! If I had to deal with one more day of your over inflated ego, I swear, I would have pulled a gun on myself. You really do think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, don't you?"

He shrugged.

I laughed so hard. Was he serious? Why did I agree to _date_ this guy?

"Right. Looks like you just gave me my answer. P.S. you might want to check Jess out before you start anything. I heard STD's ruin your life" I winked, and walked off laughing. What a loser.

I was _so_ relieved.

I got in my truck, blasted the heat, gunned the engine (as fast as it would go) and blasted some Pink.

Take that world.

* * *

**Fiesty, Fiesty Bella. Oh and she never loved Mike, she was just dating him because everyone was dating. Reviewss**

**~DJ**


	4. Bloody Upperclass Cullen's

**A/N. It's a short one, but next we meet Edward : D**

* * *

**Playlist;**

_The New – Interpol_

_Optimistic – Radiohead_

_Myriad Harbour – The New Pornographers_

* * *

**BPOV.**

When I got home, my mother asked me the usual questions. I loved them dearly. No, really. I relished in them. I told Renee everything.

"How was school?" She asked.

"School-ish" I grunted in reply.

"Anything exciting happen?" She pressed. I looked over at her, and then turned back to the stack of peanut butter and cracker sandwiches I was making.

"I broke up with Mike" I finally sighed. She knew me well.

"That Newton boy you were dating? Oh honey, why?" I almost smiled. Mom and Alice, they both thought I loved him, _I_ thought I loved him!

"Don't worry mom, they weren't any real feelings," I said as I chewed the crackers.

"Then why were you dating him? Why'd you break up anyways?" Renee pressed.

I turned around to talk to her, "Mom, I don't even know why I was dating him! He was a waste of time and energy. Thank god it's over. As to why he dumped me," I jumped onto the counter after throwing my dishes in the sink, "He dumped me because were broke, pathetic, eh?"

Renee was taken aback, "you're kidding. He didn't. Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm glad you see he isn't worth it. No one like that is."

Ahh, mothers. Always assuring there children of their own self – worth.

She looked hesitant. I glared at her. There was something else. "What?" I shot.

She stared ringing her hands together. "Well, the last of Charlie's debts are still needing to be paid off, and my maid job isn't really good pay and…"

"Yes?"

"And, Bella, to pay off his debts I need you to work too. I could get you a job at the Cullen's Mansion. All you would do is the laundry. Really. I know it's a lot to ask, but I really, really need help, and…"

I sighed. Great. Working at the Mansion of all places. I get to become a slave to people who are rich, and snobby, and could really care less about anything I do. I was moving out at the end of the year, and I had originally had all the money I needed to move out, but it all went to the debtors when Renee became desperate. Now I was broke also.

But I had to help my mother out. She was sinking, and she was sinking fast.

I would never get to college.

"Yeah mom, sure. I'll help you with the debt. When do I start?" I smiled weakly, even though I was dying to scream and throw a tantrum.

"Tomorrow," she frowned, "I already talked to the head maid and Esme, the Mother."

I nodded, jumping off the counter to go do my homework. I saw my mom sink into the table chair, and begin sorting through her bills, trying desperately to find a way to save money.

And as I sat on my bed in my tiny little room, I knew I couldn't have moved out even if I had had the money. Renee couldn't pay off everything on her own. I really couldn't abandon her. I had to help.

Even if it meant slaving for these bloody up class Cullen's.

* * *

**Yay, Edward! Tell me if I made mistakes...Next chapter, I swear to you, will be longer (I hope)...**

**~DJ**


	5. DOA

**_A/N; Twilight isn't mine- but I'm betting you knew that..._**

**How come I don't have any long A/N's like normal FF authors? This is sooooo depressing. Well, listen to the 80's song for maximum effect. I'm paying homage to the forfathers of that song, no flo-rida! I'm so agianst his re-make, even if it is catchy!! :)**

* * *

**Playlist:**

_Monkey Wrench – Foo Fighters_

_So What? – P!nk_

_Get over it- OK GO_

_You Spin me Right 'Round – Dead or Alive_

* * *

I met Alice in the cafeteria for lunch. She had heard the news.

"Bella! You didn't call me last night! Don't you think I wanted to know that you broke up with Mike? …Or rather, he dumped you 'cause he's an ass?" Her face was sullen; she had circles under her eyes. She had obviously spent all last night agonizing over this.

We sat down, and she leaned over the table, her eyes darting around the cafe, "Are you alright? I mean, are you sad?"

I snorted, "Alice, he's the one who's going to contract the STD, not me. Do you think he knows what he's getting into with Jess?"

She smiled, glad that I wasn't depressed in any way, "Do you think we should tell him? He's coming this way right now."

And sure enough, as I looked up, there he was. Cool as ever. And hot, did I mention hot? Maybe that's why I liked him …

At least, he was hot until I saw who he had his arm slung around.

They walked up to the table, "Hey, Bella."

I swear, everyone in the cafe was holding their breathe waiting for my reaction. At least that what I thought… When I asked Alice after, she assured me that wasn't the case.

Alice grinned up at him, and handed him a pamphlet. I didn't actually know what it was, but I smiled sweetly at Mike and Jess as well.

"I guess I should be thanking you Mike," I said.

"Why?" he looked confused as he took the pamphlet from Alice absentmindedly. Jess was sneering at me from under his arm, her hand traveling up and down his abs.

"You had the good grace to dump me before I got STD's from Jess too! Could you imagine who horrible it would be if you had got it from Jess, and then transferred it to me?" I grinned.

Jess snarled. Mike looked confused.

Figures.

I tapped the pamphlet he was holding, noticing that the title read 'DO YOU HAVE AN STD?' and said "this might help with that."

Mike paled. Jess screamed, "you bitch!" and ran out of the cafe. Mike gave me one fearful look, and attempted to walk casually away.

When he was at a safe difference, I laughed with Alice.

"How did you know?? And where did you get that pamphlet!?" I gushed. She smiled conspiratorially, "I have my ways. I 'saw' that I would need it," She winked.

I giggled.

-

"So why didn't you call me?" Alice said as she leaned against my locker, book bag in hand. It was my turn to drive home.

"Oh I dunno…My mom told me some stuff, 'ya know..." I sighed. Beating around the bush was so not going to help here.

"Tell me" She demanded.

"I have a job." I countered. She clapped her hands. I slammed my locker and threw my bag over one shoulder.

"Really? Where might that be?" She asked.

"Cullen's Mansion, if you must know. Oh yes, you're looking at their new laundry slave." I rolled my eyes.

Her eyes got wide. "The Cullen's?! Really? Like, with your mom? Wow."

"Yeahh…real awesome…" I sighed.

We got into my car and she slammed the door in time with me. Then she turned, "I heard the Cullen's boys are extremely hot."

Of course she did, everyone knew the elusive Cullen brothers where mighty drool-worthy. How they all knew this, I'm not sure. Practically no one has ever seen them.

"Yes Alice, I know."

We sank into silence. The only sound was the hum of my old trucks engine.

"Will you ever get a faster car?" She whined.

"Yes, or course Alice, let me whip out the forty grand I have stashed away and buy myself a nice yellow Porsche."

Her eyes twinkled, "I'd like one of those."

"Whatever," I grinned.

-

When I got home, I threw my keys into the little jar on the counter and slung my coat over the back of the small sofa we had in the far corner. I then went to go search the fridge, scrounging up any food I could find worth eating. I was due for work at 5:00. I check my watch; it read 3:30.

There was a post-it note on the fridge that I took off and read as I munched on a carrot.

_Bella, _

_I headed to work earlier then you. I'm in a different part of the house, so just ask anyone for directions to Ronnie, and she'll get you started with the laundry. Your uniform is in your room._ _Love mom XOXO. _

I can't believe I'm doing this. She's lucky I love her.

Curious, I padded off to my room. Sure enough, there was my "uniform". I almost choked.

It look exactly like in the movies! With the little skirt and apron; it was black and white.

"Unbelievable…" I muttered. How come I didn't notice how ridiculous this was before? OH, because Renee changed into it when she was at the mansion. That's why.

This had Halloween costume potential…

I sank down on the bed, seriously considering backing out. Oh! I couldn't. I had to- for Renee.

I sighed, and looked at my watch again; 4:30. I had to get going. I looked morosely at the ridiculous get up. What were these Cullen's playing at? Who actually forces their maids or butlers, whatever, to actually _wear_ this sort of thing. It was so, so…so…!

Inhumane.

Yes, that's what it was, inhumane. I grabbed it, and began to pull the contraption on.

Ok. Was it really necessary for the skirt to be _that_ short?

I stared at myself in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. I looked like the maid from clue.

I was a character. I looked like a character.

My dream.

There was a little cap to go with it, but there was no way I was wearing that. _No way._ I threw my hair up and kicked the cap under the bed. I walked out the door and grabbed my keys on the way out. I glanced at the time.

Aww, man! I was _so _late!

-

The drive to the Cullen's mansion was uneventful – except for the deer that ran across the road, and me getting totally lost. I finally found it, hiding behind a mass of greenery. The gates to there long winding driveway almost blended in. As I drove up in my truck, they opened, almost eerily. The entrance gates alone were huge and imposing; completely out of place in the middle of the forest surrounding the property.

As I drove up and got a good look at the place, I knew why so many people toured the grounds. I'd never been in it myself, but I'd heard from friends and my mother how large and imposing the sheer grandeur of it was.

And trust me. It was.

I snorted, no wonder they employed so many maids! How the hell would you keep this place clean?

You could fit seven thousand of my tiny apartments in this place!

I began to feel so…_poor_. Even more so then usual.

I sighed and parked my truck hopping out of the cab and splashing in the puddles that the last rainfall had left. I tugged on the skirt of my costume, trying unsuccessfully to pull it down maybe just a _millimetre _farther…Bloody hell!

I stopped in front of the back door. What did I do? Knock? I check around, Oh! There was a doorbell. I rang it tentatively…I really didn't know what to expect.

A large woman came answered, wearing the same retarded aid costume as me.

Except she looked like a nanny in it. I looked like the naughty laundress.

"Hi," I put my hand out for her to shake, "I'm Bella Sawn, Renee's daughter?"

She eyed my hand, and then turned around, calling over her shoulder, "Follow me".

Right. Okay. I let my hand drop.

At least they're a jolly sort of people.

I trudged in after her. As I followed, I stopped short. The house was _beautiful_. Really! It was like a museum- all Victorian décor and what not.

I just paused and stared at everything.

The welcoming committee noticed. She turned around and shot me a glare, "Ms. Swan…"

I jerked out of my reverie, "Yes?"

She tapped her foot impatiently, "Well?"

"Oh" and I kept following her. We when through numerous twisting and twining halls; I was going to get lost. I know I'm going to get lost. We stopped at the laundry room.

"I'm sure you know how to do the laundry already," she presumed.

"Umm, yeah.." what was I supposed to say? "Good" she answered curtly, and turned.

"Wai-" the door slammed. How the hell was I supposed to get out!?

I ran and retched open the door; oh, of course- she was gone.

I sighed. I guess I'd have to wander aimlessly until I got out…which could be forever…

I check out the place. These Cullen people's laundry room was bigger then my room.

Two of my rooms, actually.

Nice.

Their washing machines where super high tech. I was going to spend hours alone trying to get them to work! I sighed and started sorting through the clothes…

Warm, cold, warm…cold, cold, warm, cold, warm…I need music.

I grabbed the little mp3 Alice had given me a year ago. I loaded all my songs on her computer at her house. I had stashed it in my apron before I left.

I put it on, turning on shuffle. I needed happy work music…

Interpol? No. Eisley…No. Foo's..No…oh yeah.

_You spin me right 'round baby, right 'round, like a record baby; right 'round 'round 'round… _

I bobbed my head, twirling, twisting, and doing retarded side stepping movies from the eighties.

And as I did the laundry and belted out the lyrics, the door opened.

Of course I didn't see it, and continued to dance while singing the really high pitched,

"_I want you're loveeeeee"_

But then I noticed a figure in my peripheral vision…

I turned half bobbed-dance step and screamed. The laundry basket of clean clothes I had just folded got thrown up in the air.

I landed on my butt.

Clothes started falling all around me…

And the hottest guy I'd ever seen was laughing at me in the door way.

The eighties continued to blast in my ears.

What a life.

* * *

**I'm not expecting anybody to actually read this, but MAN this chapter is LONG. It's sad, but 5 pages is probally the most I've ever written for one FF story. LoL! Say hello to Edward in the next chapter. And angst- they're could be some angst... tootles**

**Oh, and to be like everyone else...review review blah blah blah (i'm just excited you're reading this! :P)**

**-Dan**


End file.
